


Pit Stop

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana discover Brittany's armpit fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glee Kink Meme here:   
> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56791057#t56791057
> 
> "Exactly what it says on the tin. You could also give Santana an unusual kink to explore, but I'm good with just Britt's"
> 
> Chose this just because there's not enough fics acknowledging Brittany's kink and because it felt challenging. This kinda ended up more fluffy then anything. *shrugs*

Santana is licking around her girlfriend's nipple when her tongue slips and slides down close to Brittany's armpit. Eager to work her tongue back up from her mistake, she's surprised by the blonde's moan.

"Mmm, San," Brittany utters out as the other girl's fingers ghost along the blonde's center.

Santana freezes in place. Because seriously, she pretty much just tongued her girlfriend's armpit. And that's not a thing, is it? Testing the theory, the Latina gently rubs her fingers along the crease in the blonde's upper arm. 

Brittany shivers. "God, S." The wetness between her fingers seems to multiply.

Santana's eyebrows rise to meet her hairline. Ok, obviously the armpit is a serious sexy time zone for her girlfriend. Maybe it's a little weird, maybe not - after all, the brunette becomes a withering mess whenever Brittany scratches her scalp; who is she to judge?

Using this newfound knowledge, Santana massages Brittany's bicep carefully. The blonde moans and leans into her girlfriend. Smirking to herself, Santana works her fingers inward, allowing them to graze Brittany's underarm. The twitch in the dancer's body is unmistakeable. She's definitely enjoying this.

Leaning forward, Santana allows her tongue to dart out and explore again. The slick muscle caresses Brittany's upper arm, while nimble fingers move much lower and explore slick folds of skin. 

"Fuck," Brittany mutters, her head slamming back as Santana's tongue glides around her upper arm. The Latina's skilled fingers circle her wet entrance. She trembles when her girlfriend licks her underarm. Santana's digits choose that moment to thrust upward into Brittany, causing the blonde to release a strangled moan. 

Brittany bucks into Santana's fingers, smothering her own moans. 

However, Santana isn't liking the idea of her girlfriend holding back, and easily maneuvers a thumb to her clit. The Latina's appendage slowly works Brittany into a frenzy. 

Brittany's hips lift as she gasps, "San, I'm gonna cum."

Fully embracing that idea, and knowing what her girlfriend needed to come undone, Santana scissors her fingers as her lips descend on the crease in Brittany's right arm. The Latina flicked her tongue out, bathing the blonde's underarm with a warm caress. "Come for me, Britt," she murmurs, her tongue tickling Brittany's armpit.

"Tana!" Brittany cries out in ecstasy, feeling Santana's tan fingers thrust into her. A warm ball of energy in her lower belly came apart and the blonde gave into her orgasm. 

As she came down from her high, Brittany relaxes into her girlfriend. "I really liked it when you licked my armpit," the girl admits shyly.

"Mmm, I could tell, Britt," Santana responds coyly, licking Brittany's arousal from her fingers with a low moan. 

Brittany brightens at the sight. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Who cares, Britt-Britt?" Santana manages, her tongue once again drifting towards her girlfriend's armpit. "I just want you to be happy."

Feeling Santana lap at her underarm makes Brittany shudder. "I'm definitely happy right now, San."

Santana takes a moment to nip at her girlfriend's sensitive skin. "Good." Her fingers once again find purchase at Brittany's entrance. Swirling her fingers in the blonde's folds, she easily slides into the wet channel. 

Brittany cants her hips up, meeting the Latina's wandering digits. Plump lips suction her underarm skin, causing her to grind her teeth. "Love you," the blonde manages to murmur as she falls apart a second time.

Peppering kisses up Brittany's arm and neck, Santana pulls her close. "Love you more."

Feeling safe and secure in her girlfriend's arms, Brittany begins to drift off. 

Spooning the girl, Santana brushes blonde locks from her face. "B...the armpit thing was kinda hot," she confesses.

Slightly awake now, Brittany snuggles further back into the brunette. "Totally," she agrees, melding her back into Santana's front. "And S, next time we'll find your thing that gets you wet." She doesn't miss Santana's involuntary full-body shiver. The brunette's heartbeat thrums quickly against Brittany's back as they snuggle. Santana drops kisses onto her girlfriend's hairline as they both fall into dreamland.


End file.
